Universal's World of Creatures
Universal Metazoa'' (or shortly known as '''Metazoa', and formally known as Universal Studios Metazoa Adventure Park, Universal's Metazoa Adventure Park) is a largest zoological, marine and amusement park located at Universal Baton Rouge Resort, next-door to Universal Studios Louisiana. It is owned by NBCUniversal (a Comcast company) and operated by Universal Parks and Resorts. The park is Universal's equivalent of Disney's Animal Kingdom theme park at Walt Disney World in Florida, which makes it the first Universal theme park to be themed around animal conservation. It was opened on March 21, 2002. Universal Metazoa is accredited by the World Association of Zoos and Aquariums (WAZA) and Association of Zoos and Aquariums (AZA). 'Promotional info' It's Wild Outside at Universal Metazoa, located next door to Universal Studios Louisiana. It's an adventurous theme park filled with discoveries and thrills unlike any other, home to 10 different themed lands, showcasing animal exhibits, wild rides, attractions, entertainment and interactive areas, dining, shopping and characters you'll meet throughout. All of this will make you feel like you're on an amazing safari experience. History TBA Areas Universal Metazoa theme park consists of 10 themed areas, in clockwise order like Islands of Adventure, which surrounds the lagoon called “Discovery Lagoon”. The areas features animal exhibit attractions (and few of the areas and sub-areas are also animal exhibit attractions. And with exceptions of The Croods' Land, My Little Pony Land, Acres of Monsters, Angry Birds Island, Pokémon World, Animal Crossing, and Garfield's Play Fair which are the only six sections in the park which don't have animal exhibit attractions), rides and other attractions, that are some original and some that're based on Universal works and licensed intellectual properties. Current * Exotic Entry - The first section as an entry of the park. In there, guest can walk around the wildlife village with shops, dinning, entertainment and as well as attractions. Theme: “Wildlife” village. Opening date: March 21, 2002. Map info: You'll first enter the best village of wildlife in the world, where TBA * Tropical Biomes - The second and one of the largest sections themed to jungles/rainforest and grasslands. Theme: jungles and grasslands. ** Africa Safari - Tropical Biomes' sub-section themed around Africa with replicas of real-life African village. Theme: Africa ** Madagascar - a second sub-area within Tropical Biomes section based on DreamWorks Animation's film franchise of the same name and themed to wildlife of Madagascar. Theme: DreamWorks' Madagascar and Madagascan wildlife. Opening date: September 15, 2009. ** Asian Kingdom - A third sub-section at Tropical Biomes themed to Asian jungle. Theme: Asia. Opeining date: March 21, 2002. ** Latin Wilderness - Tropical Biomes' fourth sub-section themed to the rainforest and wildlife of Central and South America. It is also an animal exhibit walkthrough attraction with jaguars, giant anteaters, Brazilian tapirs, South American monkeys, macaws, toucans, sloths, etc. Theme: Central and South American wildlife and rainforest. Opening date: March 21, 2002. * Wild Seas - A third section themed to marine wildlife. Theme: marine wildlife. Opening date: March 21, 2002. ** Amity Village - A sub-zone located within Wild Seas section inspired from Universal Pictures’ Jaws franchise. Theme: Jaws trilogy. Opening date: March 21, 2002 ** SpongeBob LandPants - A second sub-zone located within Wild Seas based on Nickelodeon’s long-running animated television series SpongeBob SquarePants. Theme: SpongeBob SquarePants. Opening date: August 16, 2011. Map info: Enter to the undersea world of Bikini Bottom, home to SpongeBob SquarePants and his friends. * The Lost Kingdom - A fourth section themed to wildlife of prehistoric times. Opening date: March 21, 2002. Map info: Travel back in time to 65 millions of years of the making, home to dinosaurs and other prehistoric species. ** Jurassic Park - The section's sub-section inspired by Steven Spielberg’s blockbuster film franchise of the same name. Theme: Jurassic Park franchise and dinosaurs and other prehistoric creatures. Opening date: March 21, 2002. Map info: Step through gate to discover the world inspired by the hit film trilogy of Jurassic Park. ** The Land of Ice Age - A second sub-section of The Lost Kingdom inspired by 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky’s Ice Age animated film trilogy. Theme: Ice Age movie series. Opening date: June 12, 2013 ** The Croods' Land - The third sub-section of The Lost Kingdom based on DreamWorks Animation's The Croods. Theme: DreamWorks' The Croods. Opening date: July 2, 2016 * Wild Woods of America - An fifth section and an animal exhibit walkthrough themed to wildlife of woodland forests of North America. It is home to American woodland animals like deer, elks, moose, beavers, badgers, foxes, rabbits, American bald eagles, lynxes, pumas, skunks, raccoons, woodpeckers, bears, wolves, rams, etc. Theme: American woodland wildlife. Opeining date: March 21, 2002. Formerly name: Wild Woods. Trivia: Wild Woods was used to be themed to woodland forest of both North America and Europe, before the Europe-themed area within a land was closed to make way for Metazoa version of The Wizarding World of Harry Potter section. ** The Berenstain Bears – Bear Country - A sub-section of Wild Wood of America based on The Berenstian Bears children's book franchise. Theme: The Berenstein Bears. Opening date: March 11, 2010 * The Wizarding World of Harry Potter - Forbidden Forest - A sixth section based on J.K. Rowling Harry Potter book series and Warner Bros.’ Harry Potter film series. Opening date: August 14, 2017. Replaced: the Europe section of Wild Woods ** Forbidden Forest - A sub-area themed around the series’ fictional forest of the same name. Theme: Harry Potter book and film series ** Ilvermorny: The World of Fantastic Beasts - A second sub-area based the Harry Potter-spin off Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. * Animal Starland - A seventh section which is inspired by animals in worldwide popular culture and homed to old and modern animal stars, characters and icons both real and fictional. Theme: animals in popular culture and entertainment industry. Opening date: September 2002 ** Eric Carle's World of Bugs - A first sub-section within Animal Starland inspired by Eric Carle's children's book involves bugs, such as The Very Hungry Caterpillar, The Very Quiet Cricket, The Grouchy Ladybug, etc. It is an interactive mini-section which aimed younger children, age 0-7 with families, which contains attractions based on Eric Carle's bug-themed stories and as well a small exhibit of real insects. Theme: Eric Carle's bug-themed storybooks and insects. Opening date: September 2002 ** Skull Island - A third sub-section within Animal Starland section consists of two attractions based on King Kong films. Theme: King Kong. Opening date: May 15, 2017 ** My Little Pony Land - A second sub-section in Animal Starland based on Hasbro's My Little Pony franchise and an animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It's mostly aimed young female guest with families. Theme: My Little Pony. Opening date: Spring 2020. Replaced: '''Spyro's Kingdom ** '''Angry Birds Island - A fourth sub-section in Animal Starland based on Angry Birds franchise and as well as The Angry Birds Movie. Theme: Angry Birds franchise. Opening date: Spring 2020. Replaced: '''Crash's Island * '''Super Nintendo World at Universal Metazoa - An eighth section which is a second half of Super Nintendo World, with two sub-areas. Opening date: July 4, 2023 ** Pokémon World - A first sub-section based on Nintendo/Game Freak’s Pokémon franchise. This section is also a popular spot for fans of video games, anime, etc. Theme: Pokémon. Opening date: July 4, 2023 ** Inkopolis - A second sub-section inspired by Splatoon franchise. Theme: Splatoon. Opening date: July 4, 2023 ** Animal Crossing - A third sub-section based on Nintendo's franchise of the same name. It has a similar theme to Hogsmeade in other Universal theme parks. Opening date: August 1, 2023 * PETopia - (pronounce: pet-topia) An ninth section inspired by the public's general curiosity about domesticated and livestock animals. Theme: domesticated and livestock animals. Opening date: March 21, 2002 ** Garfield's Play Fair - A small sub-area at PETopia hosted by Garfield. Theme: Garfield. Opening date: June 10, 2009 ** U.S. Acres: Welcome to the Farm - A sub-area at PETopia hosted by Orson Pig and his friends. Theme: U.S. Acres. Opening date: June 10, 2009 * Desertlands - A tenth and last section of the park which is themed to wildlife in the deserts and is consists with three sub-sections such as Outback, Wild West, and Sahara. Theme: wild deserts. Opening date: March 21, 2002 ** Outback - A section’s first sub-section and an animal exhibit which is themed to Australia. It contains Australian animals such as kangaroos, crocodiles, kookaburras, koalas, wombats, Tasmanian devils, emus, cockatoos, bearded dragons etc. Theme: Australia. Opening date: March 21, 2002 ** Wild West - A section’s second sub-zone and an animal exhibit/walkthrough themed to the Old West of United States of America and is homed to roadrunners, coyotes, bobcats, rattlesnakes, armadillos, hawks, buzzards, prairie dogs, gila monsters, etc. Theme: American Old West. Opening date: March 21, 2002 ** Sahara - A section’s third and last sub-zone themed to the Sahara desert. Theme: Sahara desert. Opening date: March 21, 2002 * Discovery Lagoon - A man-made lake that surrounds Universal Metazoa park. Theme: lagoon. Opening date: March 21, 2002 Former * The Great Valley: The Land Before Time - A defunct sub-area located next-door to the Jurassic Park area as part of The Lost Kingdom section and based on The Land Before Time series. Opening date: March 21, 2002. Closing date: December 31, 2014. Replaced by: The Croods Land and one attraction is replaced as Prenadon Flyers at JP sub-area * Europe section at Wild Woods - The Europe section was used to be part of Wild Woods which featured the animal viewing areas and two attractions. Opening date: March 21, 2002. Closing date: May 31, 2015. Replaced by: TBA * Spyro's Kingdom '''- TBA. '''Opening date: September 2002. Closing date: '''Summer 2016. '''Replaced by: My Little Pony Land * Crash's Island '''- TBA. '''Opening date: September 2002. Closing date: '''Summer 2016. '''Replaced by: Angry Birds Island Canceled * Barney's Safari Fun '- a small area that would of featured kid-friendly rides and attractions featuring Barney the Dinosaur and his friends' safari trip, which is planned in 1999, until it was later scrapped for unknown reason. * '''Bedrock '- planned in 1999, a sub-area that would've been part of either The Lost Kingdom or Animal Starland which would've be themed to the 1994 live-action film adaptation of Hanna-Barbera's classic cartoon of The Flintstones, until later in 2000 after the failure of its prequel The Flinstones in Rock Vagas, it was scraped permanently. * 'Animal Planet area '- TBA * 'Future Kingdom '- TBA Attractions Universal Metazoa/Attractions Animals Universal Metazoa/Animal list Annual events Current '''A Celebration of Harry Potter - a three-day weekend fan event held at The Wizarding World of Harry Potter sections in two Universal theme parks, Universal Studios Louisiana and Universal Metazoa, which is theme to Harry Potter book and movie series. It occurs in first weekend of January. Opening date: '''2018. '''Year of the Animals - a lunar new year event occurs February 8 - 28. Opening date: '''2013. '''Green is Universal: Nature Fest – a Earth Day event which is dedicated to helping to keep earth clean. Presented by Green is Universal. Occurring dates: every Earth Day season from late-March to April 22. Sponsored by: Green is Universal. Opening date: '''2003. '''The Kennel Club Dog Show Championship - an annual dog show shows at the Petopia Arena. It occurs April 29th - June 21st. Opening date: '''2003. '''Universal Metazoa Wild Summer * BronyNites - a nightly event occurs every weekends on June, from 8:00 PM - 1:30 AM. It aimed at teen and adult male fans of a children's animated series My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, which only takes place at the My Little Pony section in the park, where guest can enjoy most of the My Little Pony-themed attractions, and it consists of TBA. Opening date: '''2014. * '''Otakunami - taking place in Super Nintendo World at Universal Metazoa, this festival focuses mostly on animals appearing in anime and manga series, like Yo-Kai Watch. It occurs every first Tuesday of June, July and August. Presented by: AnimExpo. Opening date: '''2013. '''Halloween events * Spooky Safari - a weekend-only family-orientated Halloween event, as part of Universal's Halloween Spooktaclaur Weekends. Occurring dates: Weekends of October. Opening date: '''2003. * '''Savage Safari - a nightly weekday-only Halloween event aimed at guest age 13 to adult, as part of Universal Resort Louisiana's Halloween Horror Nights. Occurring dates: late-September-November 2. Opening date: '''2016. '''Holly Jolly Safari – a Christmas event. Occurring dates: late-November-December 24. Opening date: '''2003. '''Kwanzaa Nights - an after Christmas event celebrated at the Africa Safari section of Tropical Biomes, aimed at African-American guests. Occurring dates: December 27 - January 1. Opening date: '''2004. Former TBA '''Annual Animal Adoption Weeks - located exclusively at the Petopia Dome in the Petopia section, it is a festival that allows guest to adopt abandoned pets. It occurs from March 7 - 20 Sponsored by: ASPCA. Opening date: '''2005. '''Closing date: '''2017. '''Peppa Pig: The School Fete - Held exclusively at the in the Petopia Arena, taking place in PETopia section, it's festival aimed at young children, which consists playgrounds, activities, petting zoos, and character meet-n-greets based on the preschool animated franchise Peppa Pig. It occurs from January 20th to February 3rd. Opening date: '''2013. '''Closing date: 2015 Park's anti-plastic policy Like other animal theme parks and unlike the rest of Universal Studios theme parks, Universal Metazoa does not allow to use plastic materials, such as plastic bags, plastic straws, balloons, and others, due to that they will harm animals. So they only use paper straws. Park hours Monday to Friday 7am to 10pm Saturday to Sunday 6am to 11pm Controversy TBA Annual Animal Adoption Weeks TBA Trivia TBA Incidents TBA Related names * Universal Metazoa Development Group, a division of Universal Creative responsible for designing animal exhibit attractions mainly for Universal Metazoa chain and other Universal theme parks. * Universal Metazoa Educational Experience (UMEX), the series of educational programs exclusively at the Universal Metazoa theme parks, which is aimed at guests, from preschool to up, to experience the knowledge of conservation and environments of wildlife and nature. Non-theme park properties Outside of Universal Metazoa theme park, there are other NBCUniversal-owned brands which named after the park. * Universal Metazoa Conservation Fund, a fountain encourage people for helping and caring for animals worldwide. * Universal Metazoa Pictures, a film production studio named after the theme park, which is a division of Universal Filmed Entertainment Group, which the latter is producing original nature/wildlife documentary feature films. * Universal Metazoa Channel (UMC), a television channel of NBCUniversal Cable Entertainment Group which airs wildlife documentary programs, and as well as other television shows and as well as movies all focuses on animals, both licensed and original alike. Poll Did you this idea, Universal Metazoa? Yes Maybe No I don't care I don't know Will Universal Metazoa happened in real life at some point? Yes Maybe No I don't care I doubt it? What is your favorite attractions both real and fanon? The Evolution of Wild Conservation Engaging Pachyderms Tom and Jerry: Wacky Chase The Undersea Adventure of SpongeBob SquarePants The Squid Sisters Live The Turf War Competition Arena Jaws: The Ride Jurassic Park: The Ride Dueling Carnivores Journey of the Forbbiden Forest Garfield's Cool About Cats Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: The Ride How to Train Your Dragon: The Ride Rage of Rayquaza My Little Pony: Twilight's Magical Adventure Rainbow Dash's Awesome Cloud Flight Skull Island: Reign of Kong Godzilla Rampage 4D Angry Birds: Ride n' Play The Secret Life of Pets: Play-Go-Round The Very Hungry Caterpillar Thylacine The Carnival of the Animals All of them See also *Disney's Animal Kingdom, a real-life theme park located at Walt Disney World in Florida, in which that's what Universal Metazoa is similar to. Category:Fanon Category:Zoos Category:Universal Parks & Resorts Category:Articles Under Construction Category:Universal Category:Universal Parks & Resorts attractions by name Category:HardWorkingGirlonTheGo's Ideas